Docking Hub Alpha
Docking Hub Alpha is where Samus Aran first arrives on the planet Norion during the Space Pirate invasion. Description This room consists of two major areas: an outer area in which the forest world of Norion can be seen, and an inner area which provides further access to the Galactic Federation installation on Norion. There is a central platform, with two Mk XII "Hydra" Multiturrets guarding the east and west sides of the platform. In the northwest is an entrance to a secluded area. Further along is a gap over which there is a Missile Expansion, though there is a Grapple Point which can be used to traverse this gap. On the southeast corner of the central platform, a couple of stacked crates and one lone crate, while at the southwest corner are two lone crates. On the south end is a door which seals off the Galactic Federation base from the outside; this door can be opened from the outside by firing weapons at four different targets on the face of the door. Inside the entrance to the base is another door which can be opened by another weapons-sensitive target, which reveals the entrance to inside an enclosed room containing the lore "Planet Norion", and more importantly, the Grapple Lasso. Moving through the first corridor, there is a console which can be scanned to reveal a security lever. Operating it will allow access to an elevator that will take passengers up to the entrance to the next room, the Hub Access. Role Samus Aran arrives here in the midst of the Pirate attack on Norion. Base Sector Zero on Norion is under heavy attack, and the battle does not appear to be going well. Samus begins to dock her ship on the landing platform, where a Federation Marine (internally named "Trooper 002") guides her into landing her ship. He then alerts her to the situation at the base: the Space Pirates have managed to knock out all three of the base's energy generators. She and the other hunters must re-activate the generators. The Federation Marine will then move to the side and stand by Samus's Gunship for the time being. She can then head towards the south entrance to the base; while doing so, a Space Pirate Boarding Pod will dive in and bombard the west rail cannons with weapons fire, destroying it. She then opens up the entrance to the base, and she may then activate the elevator to enter the base, though it is more convenient for her to open the door to the Grapple Lasso upgrade and acquire it so as to save time. After doing so, she can ride the elevator up into the base and enter Hub Access. After initializing her Command Visor and re-activating Generator A, she can then go here as an alternative to running through the Pirate-infiltrated Conduit A. When the Pirate attack is finally repelled, an additional Federation Marine will have been stationed near the main elevator entrance to welcome Samus back. Additionally, after acquiring the Grapple Swing, she may then land here to acquire the Missile Expansion in the room. If the game is saved here after landing and restarted later, the Marine that initially briefs Samus will be gone. Federation Marine dialogue The trooper is present in the first trailer released through the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Preview, where he has additional dialogue: "Be on the lookout for other hunters. They're here to help you accomplish this mission." Connecting rooms *Hub Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *1 Federation Marine (upon first arrival, waits at landing platform and stands by Samus' Gunship after telling Samus of the situation) *1 Federation Marine (after Norion attack, welcomes Samus back after coma) Items ;Missile Expansion :Behind Samus' Gunship, to its starboard is a path (or in the northwest corner) is a path leading to a secluded area. A gap spans this area, and across the abyss is the item and above it is a Grapple Point. Samus must use the Grapple Swing to reach the item. ;Grapple Lasso :In an enclosed room. Scans ;Mk XII "Hydra" Multiturret :"Mk XII "Hydra" Multiturret. Turret has 2 rail cannons ready. Unit's targeting system engaged." ;Door :"Security system engaged. Door locks are now active. Destroy all locks to open door." ;G.F.S. Enkidu :﻿"Ship identified as G.F.S. Enkidu, a Griffin-class frigate. Most of her crew are on shore leave." ;Grapple Lasso :"Grapple Lasso" ;Hunter Rundas :"Subject is a native of Phrygis, a moon of planet Bes III known primarily for ice mining. The Phrygisian ability to manipulate and generate ice has come in handy in subject's career as a Bounty Hunter. Intel suggests he enjoys hunting, to the point where he keeps trophies from all the targets he’s successfully captured or killed in his career. Subject is proud, cocky, and arrogant, and considers himself without rivals in his field." ;Elevator panel :"Elevator systems online. Direct interaction required to initiate elevator operation." ;Security lever :"Control terminal operates nearby doors. Use terminal to gain access to the elevator." ;Elevator panel :"Primary lift system online. Access to elevator granted. Enter hologram to start elevator." ;Elevator :"Elevator is active and ready for use. All operations are functioning normally." Trivia *In the version of the game at E3, Training Drones were present in the room, though they are not in the final version of the game. *Docking Hub Alpha can be seen from Cargo Dock A, but not be reached. *Likewise, if Samus parks her ship at Docking Hub Alpha, walks to Cargo Dock A, and looks across the gap, the landing pad is visible but the ship will not be there. Gallery File:Storyboard11.png|Storyboard concept art of landing sequence File:Docking_Hub_Alpha_(MP3C_03-2006_Prototype).png|Docking Hub Alpha, as seen in the 2006 prototype of Corruption. Category:Rooms Category:Norion Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Landing Sites Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3